Missing Scene from HalfBlood Prince
by EmmaLupinCutterCullenWho
Summary: Just a missing scene set in the chapter 'The Phoenix Lament'


Missing Scene from HBP

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly. Tonks looked at Lupin in a way that meant _see_. Lupin shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor and muttered something that nobody could hear. Tonks asked him to speak up and he said it again still in a quiet voice. " I suppose there is a chance, but not much of one." He looked Tonks in the eye and immediately Tonks' face lit up and her hair turned back to her favourite shade of bubblegum pink. "So there is a chance?!" Tonks asked, not believing her ears. " Yes." replied Lupin " but a very minuscule one at that!" Tonks didn't care how small a chance there was, she leapt up into Lupin's arms and kissed him, passionately, and on the lips. In a state of shock Lupin just let her kiss him but after the shock had worn off he kissed her back, passionately, and on the lips.

Then Hagrid walked in and sniffed. As his eyes were watery from crying his vision was blurred and he couldn't see the interesting scene going on around him. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but to cover there mouth as they giggled silently to themselves. It didn't work, they burst out with laughter as the adults all stared at them and a slight smile appeared on 's face.

When Tonks heard the commotion she tore herself apart from Lupin and looked around, bewildered and confused until she noticed Hagrid. "Oh, hi Hagrid, urm, well please excuse me but I'm just going to go outside for a bit-" giggled Tonks as she raced to the Hospital Wing door closely followed by a smiling Lupin looking happier than he had ever been in his whole entire life .

"What-"_sniff sniff _"is so funny?" inquired Hagrid who was still half crying. When nobody spoke he looked at Harry with a sorrowful expression on his face. Harry twitched and started fiddling with his hands. "Well, I, you know, oh will tell you!" Harry sighed a sigh of relief when Hagrid turned to face Molly Weasley who tried to explain to him about everything that had gone on in the last 5 minutes. " Well, you know how Tonks has been upset about Sirius's death all year. Her sadness was half about that and half because-" Harry saw think about how she was going to say this. "The other half was because she had fallen in love with dear Remus but he refused to, you know, start a relationship with her because he thought he was too dangerous and too old and stuff." gave up and shrugged looking helplessly at her husband who continued "Just before you came in Remus admitted that he thought that starting a relationship with her wouldn't be so bad after all and then, well lets say it straight, they kissed."

Then Harry's head felt light all of a sudden and he felt a bit sick so he ventured across to the window to get some fresh air. Outside he saw Tonks running all over the place and occasionally coming back to a smiling Lupin and kissing him . Harry smiled to himself and signalled for Ron to come over and look. He smirked and then signalled Hermione to come over whose smile touched her ears.

Soon Lupin walked in with a proud smile on his face with Tonks on his heels looking radiant. They both looked rather scruffy, especially Lupin whose hair was all sticking up as Tonks had ruffled it so many times. Tonks showed a valiant smile and jumped in front of Lupin and kissed him again before taking his hand and dragging him over to the window and pointing down to the ground at least 100 metres below. " I don't care how dangerous you are. You see, I would jump out of this window if it meant I got to keep you. Lupin just smiled at her and then whispered into her ear " I would tackle at least one hundred full moons if it meant I got to keep you!" Tonks gleamed and her eyes sparkled like they had never sparkled before. " Then I consider us engaged!" and with that she sat down. She was pleased with her days work. Even with the consequences she had had to pay (like losing the smartest person she knew). All the attention turned back to Bill lying on his hospital bed. But what the rest of them did not know was that he had become conscious a long time before and had seen everything that had happened. He had realised that without Fleur or him, Lupin and Tonks would not be a definite couple. This was when he chose his moment to become conscious (Well, you know what I mean!)


End file.
